tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty to the Rescue (DVD)
Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories, sometimes known as Rusty to the Rescue, is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1995 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, who re-released the tape in 2003 and on DVD in 2008. Description 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas adventures with new friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, in volume 12 where the fun never ends. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas and his friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never end! DVD Peep! Peep! Next Stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and Friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never ends! Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Rusty Helps Peter Sam # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney Song * Gone Fishing Bonus Features * Sodor Memories * Activity Sheet * Sneak Peaks Trivia * This was the last Thomas & Friends DVD to be released by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * This was the first VHS to have the on-screen Video Treasures logo, though it is the fourth (and last) distributed by them, as they would change their name to Anchor Bay Entertainment in May 1995. * The DVD version of this release has mono audio, while the original VHS has stereo audio. * The back cover of the 1995 cover the So join in the Adventures with Thomas and his friends in Volume 12 were the fun never end. have to be says So join in the Adventures with Thomas and his friends in Volume 13 were the fun never end. Goofs * The image on the front cover of the VHS is from Home at Last, which is not featured on the video. * On the 2008 edition of the DVD: ** The back cover has pictures from Trusty Rusty, which is not featured on the DVD. ** The cover and the DVD menu show steam coming from Rusty. ** Grass is visible behind Rusty's driver yet Rusty appears to be part way in a shed. ** The shed interior appears filled in with red. ** The rails Rusty is on appear to be standard gauge. ** Rusty, a narrow gauge engine, is the engine featured at the station in the main menu which is standard gauge. Gallery File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Trade advertisement Rustyto theRescue1995tape.png|1995 tape File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStories1994VHScover.jpg|1995 VHS cover File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStoriesbackcover.png|1995 VHS back cover File:RustyToTheRescuetape.jpg|1996 label File:RustytotheRescueVHS.jpg|1996 VHS front cover File:RTTR1995spine.jpg|1996 VHS spine File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStoriesbackcover1996.png|1996 VHS back cover File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStories1999VHSlabel.jpeg|1999 label File:RustytotheRescueDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover File:RustytotheRescuewithFreeWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:RustytotheRescueDVDwithWoodenZooBoxCar.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Zoo Box Car File:RustytotheRescueandOtherThomasStoriesDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:RustytotheRescuemenu.png|Main menu File:RustytotheRescuemenu2.png|Episode menu File:RustytotheRescuemenu3.png File:RustytotheRescuemenu4.png|Sing-Along menu File:RustytotheRescuemenu5.png|Sodor Memories bonus feature Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video